A pocos minutos
by rosalinda1601
Summary: Es un día tranquilo en un hospital de Noruega, hasta cierto punto aburrido, pero la llegada de cierta paciente cambiará la calma del lugar, en especial en el corazón de un doctor pelirrojo. AU. Helsa. Este fic participa del reto inaugural "La pareja que más me gusta" de Mundo Frozen.


" **A pocos minutos"**

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece sólo creo historias con sus personajes.

Aviso: Este fic participa del reto inaugural **"La pareja que más me gusta"** de Mundo Frozen.

Hey! ¿Cómo están? Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir algo pero al menos espero complacerlos con este one-shot, y respecto a mis otras historias creo que tardaré en actualizarlas ya que estoy metida en un proyecto mayor fuera de FanFiction.

Con respecto al Rank es T porque habrá una que otra escena con sangre pero no es nada fuera de lo normal (según yo xD), ya que este fic es inspirado en un episodio de mi programa favorito "Sala de emergencias: historias inéditas" Depende del nivel de madurez de cada lector, aun así si eres sensible a esto mejor abstente de leer. Sin más palabrería espero que lo disfruten ;).

* * *

El tiempo transcurría lento y tedioso en la sala de emergencias de una de las ciudades principales de Noruega, y para cierto doctor pelirrojo parecía que su turno no terminaría nunca. Era una tranquila tarde de verano y en esa estación nunca sucedía mayor cosa. Suspiró aburrido. Como deseaba que algo interesante ocurriese para romper la quieta atmósfera.

Casi inmediatamente como si hubieran escuchado sus plegarias, el teléfono de la recepción sonó. Al ser el médico encargado atendió rápidamente la llamada.

-Doctor Hans Westergard, ¿Qué caso me tiene?-

-Aquí, habla el paramédico Olaf, tenemos una paciente herida de apuñalamiento en el pecho, nombre: Elsa White, edad: 21 años, presión arterial y frecuencia respiratoria no fija, estamos llegando en cinco minutos-

-Ok, preparen la sala, necesito un cirujano torácico, y un cirujano general-esto último lo dijo con lo último de aire que había en sus pulmones. No podía ser verdad lo que sucedía. No podía creerlo y no quería creerlo. Maldito sea el desgraciado que se atrevió a tocar a su novia. Le dolía pensar en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo su copo de nieve, su loba albina, la chica que se había robado su corazón. Las inconfundibles sirenas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos en lo que entraba un grupo de paramédicos trayendo la camilla-

-¿Situación?-

-Estaba con su hermana menor de regreso a su departamento cuando un atacante desconocido intentó robarles, y al ella negarse la apuñaló, como puede ver el cuchillo aún sigue en su pecho-

-Wow-exclamaron algunos del personal médico mientras el pelirrojo maldecía mentalmente-

-¿Su hermana está aquí?-

-Sí, está en la sala de espera-

-Ok, gracias-

Por su parte la paciente sólo chillaba y se sacudía del dolor y temor que la invadía, el cual ni siquiera se disipó al ver el rostro de su novio. Quería sonreírle y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero cómo decir eso si ella no sabía que tan mala era la herida y él justamente era el médico, el que ésta vez la apoyaría a ella.

El doctor por rutina propia trató de calmarse, pero cómo hacerlo cuando veía a su todo en una camilla debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, esa persona con la que había compartido tantos momentos dulces, tantas caricias intercambiadas, para llegar a esto.

Para cualquier persona particular lo ideal sería sacar el cuchillo del pecho del herido, pero eso sería lo último que tendrías que hacer en caso de no ser un experto, porque la persona si tiene algún vaso sanguíneo herido puede desangrarse. Por eso, aquí en la sala de emergencias sólo estabilizamos al paciente no sacamos el objeto extraño a menos que sea de vida o muerte. Sólo espero que no tenga que retirarlo yo.

-10 miligramos de epinefrina, preparen el material para intubación, resiste Elsa por favor. ¿Tienen noticias del cirujano?-

-Aún no doctor Westergard-

-Ok, vamos chicos tenemos que lograrlo, conéctenla ya vuelvo, voy a ver a su hermana-dicho esto salió de la sala con un poco de sudor a causa de la presión del momento, al ver a la joven pelirroja, ésta se abalanzó a llorar en su pecho-

-¡Oh Hans! Lo siento yo…yo no pude hacer nada, estaba a punto de darle mi bolso pero Elsa me detuvo, y él…él se lo enterró en su pecho, fui una tonta si hubiese reaccionado antes ella…ella no estaría así-

-Anna no fue tu culpa ese tipo fue un desgraciado y después que ayude a Elsa lo encontraremos y lo mandaremos a que se pudra en una cárcel-la chica se estremeció ante los últimos pero sus ojos brillaron con odio e ira-

-Sálvala Hans, sálvala yo sé que puedes hacerlo-su mirada se suavizó-

-Ella está en buenas manos, haremos lo que podamos y-

-¡Doctor Westergard! ¡Código azul!-una enfermera entró a la sala de emergencias con una mirada de derrota-

-No-susurró con todo el dolor de su alma-

-¿Qué es un código azul, Hans?-preguntó con desesperación la joven-

-Paro cardiorespiratorio-dijo con lágrimas brillando en su rostro y con la tristeza reflejada-

-No, Elsa…-dicho esto el cuerpo de la pelirroja se desplomó inconsciente-

-¡Señorita!-

-Atiéndela yo voy por Elsa-la enfermera asintió mientras el corría hacia la sala-¿Cuál es el estado?-

-Ha perdido el pulso hace aproximadamente dos minutos, estamos haciendo RCP pero parece no responder-

-Muy bien-suspiró-creo que no nos queda de otra, habrá que quitarle el cuchillo del pecho-la sala permanecía en un silencio expectante mientras sacaban todos los instrumentos necesarios para tal situación-¡Bisturí! ¿Estamos listos? ¿Saben algo del cirujano?-

-Ya lo hemos contactado pero está aún en camino-

-Demonios, no podemos esperar más-con una lágrima silenciosa deslizó el instrumento horizontalmente hasta que su mano tocó la camilla, con un segundo corte, bajó el cuchillo hasta unos centímetros arriba de su ombligo, con un tercer movimiento, cortó la pleura, y los tejidos que ahí se encontraban para poder visualizar el corazón que yacía inmóvil y los pulmones-

Un enfermero le pasó un segundo instrumento para poder abrir las costillas y visualizar mejor los órganos, y se oyó por unos momentos el sonido de _crack_ que sin duda eran las costillas que estallaban.

-Ok el corazón no se mueve eso es malo, preparen succión en el pericardio, ¿Ya le suministraron la sangre?-

-Sí, succión lista, comenzando-

-Muy bien, al succionar la sangre del pericardio debería aliviar la presión al corazón y éste debería comenzar a latir, necesito un retractor, gracias, entonces moveré el pericardio para acomodarlo aquí vamos…-

-Preparando incisión ¡Oh cielos!-la sangre acumulada en el pericardio comenzó a salir de la incisión, pero no gotita a gotita sino que un gran chorro de sangre emanó de la herida-coloquen más gasa-

-Doctor el corazón ha vuelto a latir-varios vítores surgieron de la sala, y el doctor sólo sonreía aliviado-

-Buen trabajo equipo, ahora preparen sutura, y quitemos esto de aquí-tomó el cuchillo y lo puso en la mesa, donde una enfermera lo cogió y lo guardó en una funda-¡Rayos! Sigue sangrando, pásenme un catéter-

-Aquí tiene-comenzó a inflarlo dentro del pericardio, pero éste explotó-

-¡Demonios! Otro catéter por favor-de nuevo lo intentó y de alguna forma funcionó-bien se está deteniendo, ¿Noticias del cirujano?-

-Iré a ver afuera-

-Ok, vamos copo resiste ya casi lo logras, por favor-de repente entró la persona más esperada de la sala-

-¡Doctor el cirujano ha llegado!-

-Excelente, buenas tardes doctor Bjorman, herida de arma blanca, tuvo un taponamiento cardíaco y tuve que abrir el pecho de la paciente-

-Buen trabajo doctor Westergard ahora suturemos la herida-velozmente el rubio suturó la herida en tan sólo tres minutos-ahora rápido hay que llevarla al quirófano-el equipo entero entre todos acomodaban los equipos, quitaban los seguros de la camilla y corrían con todo hacia el quirófano-

* * *

-¿Tienes noticias de ella, Hans?-la pelirroja se limitaba a suspirar cansinamente mientras sentía que su mundo se venía abajo-

-No, aún no, iré a ver a la sala de recuperación a ver si ya salió del quirófano-

-Ok-

Entró a la sala de recuperación y al no ver rastro de ella, un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Mentalmente recordó todos los momentos que había vivido junto a ella y que ahora se disipaban en tan sólo dolorosos recuerdos de lo sucedido en la sala de emergencias.

Se sentó en la computadora de la recepción e ingresó su nombre en Cuidados Intensivos pero no había información alguna de ella. En ese momento sólo sabía que había muerto. Tal vez en el exterior podía aparentar pero por dentro estaba roto, sentía un gran vacío sin ella allí con su sonrisa cálida que iluminaba cualquier situación menos aquella.

Estaba por tomar el elevador cuando una de las enfermeras de su equipo le dijo:

-¿Ya has visto a tu paciente?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí tu paciente la del cuchillo-

-¿Sobrevivió?-

-Sí, la acabamos de trasladar a Cuidados Intensivos justo ahora-aunque ella no lo supiera había prendido una llama de esperanza en su interior, una llama de un fuego inextinguible, el fuego del amor-

* * *

¿Y qué tal? No me maten soy muy joven para morir D: aún no hago mi quinceañera T-T. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y si desean ver ese episodio lo pueden buscar en Youtube, sólo buscan sala de emergencias historias inéditas y buscan un canal que es Jhonny Castro, él sube varios videos de ésta serie.

Bueno si les gustó pueden dejar un review ¡Me haría muy feliz! :3. Tal vez me vean el fin de semana por aquí…tal vez, sin más me despido hasta la próxima :D.


End file.
